Can't think of one
by Red-Haired-Jack
Summary: After Raimundo becomes the Shoku Warrior, Fung takes him and one other to a hidden location to perform an ancient ceremony. The results, not even Fung foresaw. RaiKim, AangKattaraToph. xover with Avatar the last airbender need title suggestion, Raicentric
1. Shoku Raimundo

-Kimiko p.o.v.-

I watched smilling as Raimundo sparkled and his clothing changed into his new Shoku warrior robes; red pants, white under shirt, a black gi top with a red dragon on his left sleeve, and a yellow sash, officially making him our groups Leader. '_Of course it's Rye. It was his descisions that led to our victory in that last showdown. Through the course of our adventures he's gotten rid of his ego-mostly anyway, beat his greatest fear, and become highly skilled-I mean come on! The guy held his ground against Hannibal Roy Bean, Wuya, Chase Young, and a evil version of Master Monk Guan! When he 'betrayed' us to Hannibal he managed to kick all our asses till Guan stepped in. Clay's not commanding enough to be leader. I'm not that strong, or know how to lead for that matter. And Omi's too head strong, he would think himself invincable-which would get him killed_.'

Thinking this, and accepting it all instride, I jumped into Ryes arms and pecked him on the cheek. Blushing lightly he held my small figure in his arms as Clay gave him a pat, '_More like light slap, actually_.' on the back. He put me down as he and Omi locked eyes. What Omi did next surprised me, greatly, clearing his eyes of tears, he bowed to his leader. Rye smiled, and returned the bow.

"Raimundo I require you in the Temple of Awakening. I also ask you too bring a friend, to be your confident, along. I'll be waiting there. Dojo shall guide you when you're ready." Nodding to the monks, and miniature dragon, he exited the Great Hall.

Clay and Omi headed off towards their 'rooms'. "Be seein ya in the mornin, partners." Omi nodded as he followed Clay out.

"Lets go, Kimiko. If we hurry we can get to sleep,** before **midnight." Rye tolled me, tugging my sleeve.

I just gave him a blank look.

He groaned."What did I do this time?" I didn't respond."Kimi? Kim? Tohomiko Kimiko, are you in there?"

I snapped out of my daze when I heard the beginnings of worry in his voice. "Gomen, Rye-kun. I zoned out there for a minute."

"Yeah, I noticed **that** much. Any reason?"

I shrugged. "I had this crazy idea that you were going take me with you to the Temple of Awakening." I gave a nervous laugh.

Rye raised an eyebrow. "What's so crazy about that?"

I sighed. "I'm not-" Rai cut me off.

"Not what? Bonito, you are the bestfriend I have. Sure I may see Clay as a big bro of sorts, someone I can take my guy problems too. Do you think the others know, or have even asked, the names of my family? Do you think they see how upset I get when I recieve a letter saying someones ill, or that I even get letters from home? Kimi, you are the person I turn to for, almost, everything." I was stunned into a silence.

-normal p.o.v.-

This time Kimiko didn't resist her Leaders tugs. "Lead the way, Dojo." Nodding, the miniature dragon led the Shoku Warrior of Wind, and the Wudai Warrior of Fire, out of the building towards the woods. For most of the trip there was silence, until Kimiko broke the silence with a question that had been buging her for a while.

"Rye?"

"Hmm?"

"What does 'bonito' mean?"

Raimundo froze. "Uhh...I said that outloud? I'll tell ya tomarrow, k?" Narrowed sea blue eyes met embarrased hunter green as Kimiko nodded. After that the two made small talk as they ascended Mount Hong, by way of an ancient looking stair case well concealed by its surroundings. When they reached the peak they gave a low whistle, instead of the Chineese buddhist temple they had been expecting, there was a mid-evil England gothic two story building.

"This way, guys. And yes, this is the right place." Dojo answered their unasked question, holding open the massive steel doors. Inside the place was gutted, making it one giant room. Master Fung stood at the other end of the room, infront of a giant Xiaolen Dragon symbol, the intire floor was covered in elaborate runes-Chinese, Japanese, Celtic, Latin, and others neither recognised.

"Welcome, young Dragons, to the Hall of Awakening." Master Fung greeted, Dojo now resting across Fungs shoulders.

The two stayed in the threshold, not wanting to take a step in the wrong spot, at attention."What do you need me to do, Master Fung? And why did you ask me to bring Kimiko?" Raimundo asked after a polite pause for Fung to explain without proping.

"First I shall answer your second question. I asked you to bring your confident, you chose to bring Kimiko. I told you too bring your confident for this sole reason; she shall be the only one you are permitted to talk too about what is mentioned in this building. All that we are going to tell you is top secret. Only those of Shoku rank, along with their confident, may know. is this understood." It wasn't a question. "Good. Dojo." The two foot long dragon nodded.

"Do you two know what gives you your elemental poewers?" They shook their heads, Dojo continued. "At the time of a Xiaolen monks birth one of several spirit stones, whose location only I know, glow and release a dragon spirit that enters the body of the newborns body. The time it takes differs from person to person, but when they have gained a 'correct' bond with the person it's in we bring you here for trainning-and no it's not a sign of higher power if it happens quickly. You may have noticed, but the trainning you've gotten so far has been...lacking for guys protecting the world. This is for one reason: your dragon spirit has not yet gained a deep enough bond with you for anything **too** heavy. However this is going to now change for Raimundo. By releasing all the power you have axcess too, when you feint you will be in a 'mindscape' that best suits you, there you shall meet your dragon spirit. Be warned this rite gives a 50-50 chance of death, at** best**."

Fung continued. "Shoku Raimundo Pedrosa, Dragon of the Wind. You have been selected as the first Shoku Warrior, of your generation, making you leader. As such you are being offered a chance to meet your dragon, this is a honor like few others that this order bequeaths, do you wish to proceed knowing the odds of survival?" There was silence as Rai bowed his head, thinking hard. You could hear the wind outside, it was a windy day, settle down as its avatar thought over the choice before him. Rai slowly rose his head, and his hunter green eyes locked with Fungs terquise eyes.

Kimiko felt a chill run down her spine, she knew what he had decided to do before he even opened his mouuth. "I accept this honor bequethed to me, and I except the dangers that come with it."

Fung gave a solemn nod. "Remove your shirt." Rai did so, throwing it into a corner, leaving his gold medallion to dangle on his bare chest. "Do you see the spiral?" Looking at the floor Rai indeed saw a clockwise turning spiral that started at his feet, he nodded. "Good. Walk the spirals path until you reach its end." Rai nodded took a step, before his foot touched the line he turned around and faced Kimko. "Incase I never get to..." Before she could ask what he meant, Rai bent over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Before she could react, positively or negatively, he spun around and began to walk the spiral. Still frozen in shock Kimiko didn't notice Fungs, or Dojos, shocked expressions at what symbols Raimundos 'spiral's path crossed. Rai stopped in the middle of the large room, facing Fung an Dojo.

"What now?" Rais voice snapped Fung and Dojo out of their surprise.

"Simply channel all the power you have avaiable to you." Rai nodded, loosening his stance, he began to let his chi ciculate through his body.

"Wind!" Rai called the first movd he had learned, the air around him stirring into life. "Typhoon Boom, Wind!" The wind that had been stirring now roared into life. "Wudai Star, Wind!" The new force of Rais wind was forcing Fung against the wall, strangely Kimiko was uneffected. Minature twisters surrounded him as he yelled. "Shoku Tiger, Wind!" This time Fung _was_ thrown against the wall. The miniature twisters grew larger, reaching up to the high ceiling. No one seemed to notice, but the star in the Xiaolen insignia began to change from gold to silver. "Kimiko! Will you lend me your fire?!" Rai yelled over the howling winds.

Kimiko, finally, snapped out of her daze. "On one condition! After this is over, You tell me why you kissed me!"

"You've got yourself a deal, bonito!" Ignoring Fungs shouted order to not do it, Kimiko judolei flipped next to Raimundo.

"Fire! Wudai Mars, Fire!" Fungs eyes widened in surprise, as Kimiko's fire began to mix with Raimundo's maeltsrom. Mean while, the stars slow chnge from gold to silver became much faster, the whole star becomeing silver in the blink of an eye. The two monks felt something snap.

"Kimko." Rai roared to be heard. "Did you feel that?" She gave a deth nod. Rai grinned, and held out a hand. "Shall we?" She smiled, taking the offered hand. "Orion Form, Wind/Fire!" Though Fung didn't know it, since he was in the building, the fire storm was no longer only inside the Temple, or even **China**. All over the world, families jumped as the fire in their hearths grew to unnatural hights. Fire wasn't the only element acting up, oh no, hurricanes, twisters, tornados and the like came into excitence, leaving the worlds scientists to wonder what caused such, upprupt, violent, wheather.

Back in the Temple, Fung stared wide eyed. _'These children,_ n_o, not children. These are teens, they can no longer be called _'_children_',' Fung corrected himself. _'Have already found their other piece. To be completed so young...'_ Fung trailed off, noticing that the blackness of the the cosmic forms was beginning to receed. Fung noticed that, though the darkness **was** receeding, some spots were still there, leaving tattoos made by cosmic energies on Raimundos body. On each side of his upper chest he had two parralel slashes going across his pecs, dissapearing under his armpits. His shoulders now adorned large circles, with an odd Y shape under them. On his neck there were three odd triangles. On his shoulder blades there was the Japanese kanji for 'winged'. Lastly a winding eastern style dragon spiraled from his right shoulder, and ended at the back of his right hand. 'Amazing.' Fung thought as the two gazed at eachother.

"Nice tattoos, Rai." Kimiko said, sounding exhausted.

"Thanks. I'll tell you when I wake up. K?" He fell forward as he feinted.

"Sure." She answered as she feinted, falling on top of Rai. Slowly they faded away. Fung smiled.

"Well, as unexpected as that may of been, that went well.Yes, Dojo?" He asked the miny dragon who was pulling at his pant legs.

"L-l-l-look!" Dojo stutered, pointing at the Xiaolin Star.

"Hmm?" After a second of looking at the silver star, Fung gasped as he remembered it's meaning. "Gingetsu..."

* * *

(A/N) I know I know. I have a few stories going all at once...but...yeah, I made another one. Anyway, this story is going to be an x-over XS and Avatar the Last Airbender, and I might add Golden Sun at a later time. And if you didn't get a good picture of Raimundo's Tattoos, think Yusuke's from Yu-Yu-Hakusho. Yes, I skipt the villian thing, but I don't care.  



	2. Meeting Spirits, and Asking Permission

Last time

"Hmm?" After a second of looking at the Silver Star, Fung gasped as he remembered it's meaning. "Gingetsu..."

Now

Rai groaned as he stood up, he felt like he got hit by a truck, and muttered as much.

"You would compare having all you energy, which is quite a lot, released at once, to getting hit by a truck? I think I'll try to avoid trucks from now on then..." Turning towards the voice, the newly instated Shoku Warrior immediately fell into a ready stance. Standing behind him was...him, not the child him who represented his inner fears, but a reflection of what he could hope look like in a few years, with a few obvious differences.

First off, the late teen's version of him had large, the span could be place around 12 foot from tip to tip, scaly purple draconic wings. Other then that there was a look of, most who knew Rai would have a heart attack to see it on his face, even such an altered one, wisdom. 'Rai' was what Rai had always wanted to be, no not overly muscular as one might think, but very well toned. He was dressed the same as Rai, Shoku robes without the ghi top, he even had Rai's new tattoos. Besides those drastic changes, he also had the obvious differences that came with being older, he was taller, around 6'3''-ish, and a stubbly beard hairs. Oh, his ears were pointed, and his eyes were a deep windy purple. "Who are you?" Raimundo asked.

'Rai' raised an eyebrow. "Isn't my appearance enough of a hint?" When Raimundo stayed in his stance, 'Rai' sighed. "I'm your Dragon Spirit, idiot. Sheesh, Kimiko managed to figure it out almost immediately." Rai, who had gotten out of his stance after learning who this was, started looking around.

"Kimi's here?" While looking for Kimiko, Rai took in his surroundings. They were at a tropical beach at night, with a large silvery full moon hanging in the sky, with the only beach goers being him and the Dragon. The surf was good, and the beach stretched as far as he could see. Behind him there was a large bon fire, a little further back the tree line started. Further off, Rai could see a mountain range, on one there seemed to be bursts of fire coming from the peak. _'Heh. That must be her_.'

"She was, but she left with my mate."

"Your mate?"

"Yeah, her Silver Fire Dragon Spirit. I've been her mate for centuries now."

"Do you and she have a name, and what do you mean 'Silver'?"

'Rai' rubbed his chin. "Hmm, you may call me Silon, she goes by Firdra. As for the 'Silver' thing, ask Fung, I'm here to teach you things he can't, not to tell you things he'll explain when you return."

Raimundo lay down on the sand, and raised an eyebrow. "So, what do we do now?" Rai asked, not noticing Silon's eyes widen, and ignored the spirits mutterings that sounded like 'All he needs is that damn hat...'. Rai didn't like the grin that spread across Silon's face after he stopped his mumbling.

"Now? I torture-I mean train you for a couple hours." Yeah, Rai **really** didn't like that grin...

Meanwhile, Kimiko was getting much the same treatment.

"Come on." Firdra laughed as she 'trained' Kimiko. "I **know** you can do better."

"How do you figure that one?!" Kimiko yelled at her Dragon Spirit. Like Rai's, her spirit was in the shape Kimiko considered perfect for her gender, she was tall, if you took in the fact she was Japanese, at 5'6'' even, had beautiful flowing black hair that reached down to her ass, and ample breasts, not overly large more large B small C cups. Also, like Silon, there were obvious differences, such as the red draconic wings, the wise ruby eyes, and pointed ears.

"Simple, we've been the same person for fourteen years now, I know your abilities." Firdra reminded the flustered Japanese girl.

'_Duh!_' Kimiko mentally smacked herself. Looking around to make sure she wasn't close to the edge of the mountain peak they were on she started to launch more attacks at her other self.

'_Heh. That must be her_.' Startled she looked around.

"What the heck? I could have sworn I heard Rai for a second, only it sounded like it does when I use the Mind Reader Conch...but he's still down at the beach..." Kimiko muttered to herself. Her attention snapping back to Firdra as her laughter increased. "What?"

"Don't you get it?" Firdra asked after she got a hold of herself. "You two mixed your energies, both physical and mental; did you think there **wouldn't** be side effects? You two share a special bond now, a telepathic connection that allows for telepathic speech, and no distance can affect it. Try to talk to him, just think the words, don't speak them." Kimiko nodded.

'_Rai, you there?_'

'_Kimi? Where are you, I'm lookin but I don't see you and...are we talking telepathically?_' Rai's confused thoughts responded a moment later.

'_In that order: Yes. A mountain top. So of course you can't see me, silly. And yes, we're talking through telepathy._' Kimiko giggled through the bond.

'_As cool as this is, I need to focus on the fight, **before** Silon kills me._' Raimundo responded sounding panicked. Giggling, Kimiko went back to her spar with Firdra.

Master Fung watched as Clay and Omi trained, waiting for the return of Raimundo and Kimiko from the Land of the Spirits. Walking over to Fung, Clay and Omi used their two minute break between spars as they had all day, and asked where their Leader and other team mate were. Before they could open their mouths, Dojo came slithering up. "Shen Gong Wu alert! The Fist of Earth is active!" Nodding the dragons of earth and water jumped on the enlarged dragon, and took off.

Going inside the Great Hall, Fung sat in front of the golden star cross legged, and began to meditate. Fung had lost track of time by the time he heard a thump from behind him. Standing, he turned to face the tired looking Raimundo and Kimiko that had landed on their legs and arms. "Welcome back, Shoku Raimundo, Wudai Kimiko."

Tiredly the two fell on their asses, and sat cross legged. "We have some questions for you, Fung man." Resuming his own cross legged position, Fung gestured for him to continue. "First off, what the Hell happened, Silon never explained much..."

"Hmm, as said before, the 'release' brought you to the Dragon Spirits that give you your elemental powers."

"That's another thing; they called themselves 'Silver Dragon Spirits' not just Dragon Spirits, could you explain that?" Kimiko inserted.

"To explain that I will need to give you a history lesson. Several millennia ago, a powerful being came to this world. He was called 'Gingetsu' for his silver hair and eyes, and the katana he uses. This 'Gingetsu' was the one who erected the Xiaolin Dragon Order, he provided a chosen few with the power of the Dragon Spirit Stones that held the power of elemental dragons, they were the first to be called Xiaolin Dragons. After establishing us he left, saying that he would come to train those who inherited the Silver Dragon Spirits." After Fung let that sink in, he dropped another bombshell, right on Rai's head.

"Since then only one person has been chosen by the Silver, coincidently that Silver spirit was also Silon."

"...Who?" Rai **had** to know who else Silon had chosen to give his powers to.

The single word Fung spoke rocked Rai's world "Dashi." Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other in shock. Dashi? The man they swore by? The one who had created the Shen Gong Wu? Silon had been the Dragon Spirit who gave Dashi his elemental powers?

"Wait...if he trains those with the Silver Spirits..."

"Yes, he will come to train you two." Even as he spoke, a small purple vortex opened, and spat out a scroll, which Fung caught. Unrolling the scroll, Fung read it to himself, and nodded as he rerolled it. "That was from Gingetsu. He writes that he shall be here tomorrow. Any other questions?"

After a minute, Kimiko spoke. "Are there any more side effects of our chi mixing, other then telepathy?"

Fung chuckled. "Such bonds are different for every person; you will have to find out on your own."

"I got one. Are there rules against romance? I know there are for the monks, but we're not exactly the average monks..." Raimundo asked, getting a shocked look from Kimiko, and an unnoticed, because Rai was staring at the ground, and Kimiko was looking at Rai, smile from Fung. Before Fung could answer Kimiko stuttered a nervous.

"W-w-why do you n-n-need to know?"

Rai lifted his eyes to meet Kimiko's. "Bonito means beautiful, bonito. And I kissed you because I've been crushin on ya since I met ya. I need to know so that I can ask you out." Out of the corner of his eye, Rai saw Fung nod his head. "Tohomiko Kimiko, will you go out with me?"

The look of pure shock on Kimiko's face was quickly replaced with one of pure joy. Using what, Fung was sure, was left of her energy, Kimiko launched herself at Rai. Tackling him to the ground, Kimiko gave Rai a sound kiss.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Clay's calm voice asked as he and the others walked in, an almost identical Shen Gong Wu to the Fist of Tebigong on his right hand. He smirked at the scene in front of him. 'About time.'

Blushing, the two realized what a compromising position they were in. Smiling sheepishly, Kimiko broke the kiss, and got off Rai.

"Hey, Clay. Sorry, but we're kinda talking personal stuff. Go put the Fist of the Earth in the vault. Then return to training with Omi, Kimiko and I'll join you shortly." Rai gave his first order as Leader. Clay nodded, and walked off.

"Well handled, Raimundo. I have one more thing to tell you. Do you to recall what you said to each other last night?" They nodded, wondering what that had to do with anything. "Well, know it or not, you two are now formally engaged in Xiaolin fashion. You have pledged your powers, your very chi, to each other." After dropping that particular bombshell Fung stood to leave, before he could, however, Raimundo came up to him, whispering a question. Fung looked thoughtful, before nodding, and leaving. Rai walked back to Kimiko.

"Well, that was...interesting, to say the least." Rai said, holding a hand to help his fiance up.

"Yeah..." She agreed. "What did you ask Fung?"

"Just if Dojo could take me somewhere..."

"Where?" She asked curiously.

Rai grinned. "You'll have to wait for me to get back, but I'm sure you'll love it. I wont be leaving for an hour, Fung gave us the day off, wanna go into the town? Fung man's gonna take care of excuses for us." Grinning back, Kimiko took the offered hand.

"I'm not going find out am I?" Kimiko sighed dramatically.

Raimundo laughed. "Nope! Not until I decide to tell you."

Kimiko giggled. "And if I bribed you?"

"Bribed? Depends, what's the 'bribe'?"

"Hmm..." Kimiko leaned over and gave the Brazilian a quick kiss on the lips. "Well? That bribe enough?"

Giving a playful smirk, Rai shook his head. "While that was very nice, no. I want to surprise you." Muttering darkly about 'men', Kimiko took Rai's offered hand. They went to their rooms to change into their street clothes.

* * *

"Where are Raimudo and Kimiko, Master Fung?" Omi asked as Fung walked towards them. Clay also turned his attention to the middle aged man. 

"They have been excused from training for another hour. The ordeal they went through yesterday was rather draining; Kimiko shall join us at that time. Raimundo has made a special request; he shall be gone for the better part of the day."

"I know you won't tell us about their ordeal, but what's Raimundo doing?" Clay asked.

"You're a smart boy, Clay, I'm sure you've guessed the new relationship between those two."

"Yah, about time too."

Fung chuckled. "I agree. You know how Mr. Tohomiko is a rather strict man when it comes to his daughter, I'm sure you can imagine why Raimundo requested to go see the man."

Clay chuckled. "To get permission?"

"Correct."

During the entire conversation Omi had question marks all over his face. "What are you two talking about? How has their relationship changed? And why does Raimundo neeed permission?" He asked, very confused.

Clay smacked his forehead. "How old is he?"

Fung pinched the bridge oh his nose. "Thirteen come next twenty-first. I was going to explain such things then, unless **you** would like to do it for me?"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Thought so." Mean while Omi had even more question marks over his head.

Rai felt great, he had left for Japan with Dojo, after escorting Kimiko back to the Temple. That had been half an hour ago, during the whole trip, Rai had not allowed thoughts of Mr. Tohomiko's un-approval to enter his mind, however as Tohomiko Electronics came into view, such thoughts began to bombard him.

"Don't worry, Rai. Mr. Tohomiko likes you, I'm sure he'll allow your relationship with Kimiko." Dojo incurraged his rider, after he noticed his troubled face.

"Thanks, Dojo. I needed that." Rai thanked the dragon as they landed unnoticed in a alley across from the massive building. Dojo slithered under Rai's sweatshirt, wrapping around his torso. Rai walked across the street, he was greeted by two security guards at the door to the multi story building.

Rai smiled, he knew these two. The blonde was Takeru 'TK' Takaishi; they had met on a few of his other visits. "Ohayo, TK-san." Rai also knew the other one from the same circumstances, the mute, Daito. "Ohayo, Daito-san."

TK smiled. "Hello, Rai-kun." The 40 year old greeted, Daito simply smiled. "Where's Kimiko-chan? Are you here to **finally** ask if you can date her?"

"Actually, yes, I am." Rai muttered, scratching the back of his head. The two gaurds stared at him for a bit, then bursting out laughing...well TK did, but Daito couldn't. TK was laughing so hard that tears poured from his blue eyes

Calming down, TK rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "Oh man, Kari and Keiko are going to **love** this." Rai groaned as he remembered the other reason he knew TK, Keiko, his daughter, was Kimiko's best friend. They had met at a party a year ago, she had given him a once over, looked at Kimiko and said 'I'm sssoooo jealous.' And ever since then she teased them whenever she could. Kari was TK's wife of twenty years, while not as bad as her daughter, she too teased them endlessly. "Well, don't let us stop you, go on in." Nodding, Rai went through the door and went through the same procedure he had every time he visited.

Ten minutes later, Rai stood nervously in front of the doors to Toshiro's office. Now that they were safe from prying eyes, Dojo slithered out of Rai sweater. "Well, come on." Dojo urged. Giving a resigned sigh, Rai nodded, and knocked on the door, a minute later Toshiro called him in.

"Why, hello Rai-kun, Dojo-san." Mr. Tohomiko smiled from behind his desk as Rai and Dojo walked into his office. "What brings you here? Where is Kimiko and the others?" He asked, standing to greet his visitors.

"Hello, Mr. T. They're at the Temple; I came alone with Dojo this time. And I'm kinda here about Kimiko…" Rai trailed off, scratching the back of his head again.

The shorter of the two raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Rai-san?" Rai instantly noticed the more formal title.

"No! Nothings **wrong**, unless you say no, then we'd have a small problem……" Rai hurriedly said.

Toshiro's other eyebrow joined the first. "If say no to what, Raimundo-san?" Rai flinched as Toshiro became more formal.

"…I-if you say n–n-no to me d-d-dating her…" The Dragon of the Wind stuttered out, feeling even more nervous then when he had asked Kimiko out, feeling afraid of this minute man that could end his relationship with Kimiko.

Toshiro hmm-ed as he sat back in his chair. "Have you asked her yet, Pedrosa-san?" Rai flinched at the very formal use of his name, but answered none the less.

"I have, Tohomiko-san." Rai said, deciding if Toshiro was being formal, he should to.

"What was her answer?"

"She said yes. We even went on our first official date before I left, I had to rest anyway. I wanted to ask you first, but stuff happened, and I ended up asking her before I could get your approval."

Toshiro hmm-ed again, rubbing his chin. "Rest? Has your training been upped? And please tell what this 'stuff' that happened was." Rai nodded, launching into a summary of the events of the last twenty-four hours. By the end, Toshiro was wide eyed, which was saying something because of his squinty eyes.

There was a pause as Rai waited for Toshiro to respond. "Is this story true, Dojo-san?" Toshiro asked the dragon, who had remained un-characterly quiet during Rai's story.

Dojo nodded. "It is. Rai here is the Shoku Warrior." Toshiro hmm-ed again, turning his eyes back to Rai.

Toshiro smiled. "Take care of her, Rai-kun." Rai looked shocked, before smiling broadly.

"Arigatougozaimasu, Tohomiko-san." Rai thanked, bowing deeply

"Just take care of her. Even the Shoku Warrior, and first Silver Chosen since Grand Master Dashi, won't last long with all the money I have poured into a man hunt sent after him." Rai gave a nervous chuckle, Toshiro wasn't kidding with that threat. "Well, go back to the Temple and tell her you two have my full support." Rai nodded, turning to leave the corporate head to his work.

"Oh, and one more thing." Rai turned in time to catch a small box being tossed at him. "Give that to Kimiko, it used to be her mothers, I think Ayame would want Kimiko to have it." Looking at the box with a new reverence, Rai nodded.

"Come on Dojo, Let's go home." Dojo nodded.

Toshiro smiled to himself as the door closed. "Our little Kimiko has grown up to be a strong, smart woman, Ayame." He said to the empty room, returning to his paper work.

* * *

A/N. Yo, with this all my posted stories have 2 chaps, yay! First to answer a few questions this chap might rise. 

No-the thing from Ayame will not be inmportant, or if it is, i haven't decided why it would be so.

No-TK and Kari woll not be main charactors.

Yes-TK and Kari are based off the Digimon Charactors.

Translations:

Arigatougozaimasu-thank you

san-Mr/Mrs

I still need help with a title, please help!

Laters


	3. In Avatar World

(A/N) I am now adding AtLA

Last time

* * *

Toshiro smiled to himself as the door closed. "Our little Kimiko has grown up to be a strong, smart woman, Ayame." He said to the empty room, returning to his paper work. 

Now

* * *

"How is he?" Toph asked. They had landed in a forest clearing to camp for the night, after putting a day between them and the now Fire Nation controlled Ba-Sing-Se. The rest of the group was asleep; Aang was propped up against a tree, Katara hovering over him, her hair still loose. If Toph could see, she'd have flinched under the glare Katara sent her. 

After a moment Katara sighed, remembering that Toph couldn't see Aang's condition. "Not well. He is alive...if only barely. He needs a more knowledgeable healer then me. I can only keep him alive, and no more, I don't know when he'll come out of his coma either..."

"Am I wrong when I say will power has something to do with waking up from comas?" Katara shook her head. "Then why worry? He has will power in spades; he'll be up in no time." Toph said, sounding confident in her Earth-Bending student.

Katara gave a tired smiled to the blind girl. "Thank you, Toph, I needed that."

"I know, now, go get some sleep, I've got watch." Nodding, Katara laid against the same tree as Aang, and fell almost instantly to sleep. Toph frowned at Aang when she was sure Katara was asleep. "Hurry up, Twinkle Toes; you're worrying the women that love you… both of us…" The blind girl had long since given up on trying to hide her feelings, from herself anyway, by trying to show 'affection' for Sokka.

Toph was broken out of her thoughts by Aang groaning in his sleep. "Katara… Toph… no… I l-l-love you both" At that, Toph's heart beat quickened. "… don't die… **Zuko**!" After that last name, though she couldn't see it, Aang's tattoos began to glow. The noise of the elements going crazy woke the others.

"What happened, Toph?!" Sokka yelled over the wind.

Quickly deciding to censor out Aang's love confessions, Toph yelled back. "I have no idea! He muttered something about Zuko in his sleep, next thing I know his Avatar Spirit's active!"

Katara, who had been blown away from Aang when the Avatar Spirit went active, shakily got to her feet, and began to trek towards the young Avatar, until a hand grabbed her arm. "Let go of me, Sokka." She seethed, not even looking back.

"First off, I'm not Sokka or a guy at all." Toph's sarcastic voice laughed. "And I aint stoppin ya, I wanna help ya. But, he's in the air, so I can't see him; I need you to guide me."

Looking back, Katara smiled at the smirking Toph. "Thanks, I could use the help, those guys are useless."

"Good, cuz ya got it want it, or not.

"Let me do it." Everyone turned to the clearings tree line where the abrupt voice had came from. Stepping into to the light of Aang's glow was a tall silver haired man. The man stood around 6' 6'', had lithe muscle, sleepy silver eyes, short wild silver hair cut off at the of the neck, and wore tan trousers and a loose black sleeveless shirt.

"Who the Hell are you, and what do you think you could do?!" Sokka yelled.

He grinned. "I'm Gin. As for what I could do, watch."' Gin took a deep breath, and yelled. "Aang! Cease this immediately! Your worrying Katara and Toph!" As soon as the names left the man's lips, Aang began to calm down. Katara caught him as he fell down.

"I'm sorry, Katara, Toph, I couldn't let you go, I couldn't master the Avatar State..."Katara sent Toph a look saying 'we need to talk', so Toph would get the message, Katara softly tapped the ground, allowing Toph to sense the message in the vibrations. Toph looked in Katara's direction, nodding to show she got the message. Meanwhile, Sokka and the Earth King approached the silver haired man.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked, the Earth King silently standing to the side deciding to let Sokka do the talking.

The man shrugged. "Like I said call me Gin, or 'Gingetsu' if you want to be formal. I'll explain more tomorrow, Aang should be up by then."

"You'll understand if I ask for any weapons you have on you."

Gin shrugged again. "I would, but the only weapons I have on me are my bending, martial arts, and these." As he spoke, he showed an example of what he meant. First he bent a boulder from the earth a foot from him, when the boulder was at head height; he shattered it with a high sidekick. Walking over to tree, Gin made a show of sinking his nails; painted a reflective black, into the tree with no visible effort. "If it makes you feel better, I'll sleep in a different spot." He suggested, pulling his nails, no claws, from the tree.

Sokka shook his head. "Nah, you can stay here. Any objections, Earth King?"

The King shook his. "None. And please call me Tsuchi, I can't much be called 'king' under these circumstances, though I'm beginning doubt I ever should have been called that..." Sokka nodded.

"Don't blame yourself. What about you girls?" Sokka called to the two girls hovering over Aang.

Toph answered, Katara was busy making sure Aang hadn't worsened his condition, feeling Katara's answer with her 'sight'. "Nope."

"Thanks. I really didn't want to walk around any more, to lazy." Gin sat against a tree. "Night all." With that, a light snoring filled the clearing.

"G'night girls, Tsuchi, animals." Sokka said, getting back into his sleeping bag, Tsuchi following suit.

After a few minuets of silence Katara and Toph spoke in tandem. "We need to talk." A more awkward silence preceded their tandem statement. After another minuet of silence, Toph broke it. "Wanna play questions?"

Katara smiled at the solution to how they were going to have such a conversation, and nodded. Toph continued. "You first."

"What are your feelings towards Aang?" Katara blurted out before she could stop herself.

The blind girl sighed. "I honestly don't know. I know he was my first real friend; I worry for him and I feel...comfortable around him. I also can some how, always, feel his presence. Which has happened with only one other person, and I don't get that either...What are your feelings for him?"

Blushing, Katara answered as fully as she could. "I'm not positive either. He was the first male friend I've had that's my age; Sokka doesn't count. Same as you, I feel the same as you, comfortable, around him. I too have a weird ability to sense him, again like you, I also feel this for another person. What's this 'feeling' like?"

"I don't just sense his vibrations; I can fell him and his..."

"Emotions?" Katara finished. "The same for me."

"...Who's the other person this happens with?" Toph asked.

The dark skinned girls blush deepened. "You, though it's no where as strong as the one with Aang. What abou-"

"You." Toph answered before Katara could even finish the question.

There was silence for a bit until Toph, in the most...timid voice Katara had ever heard her friend use, asked. "Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Katara giggled, still a bit surprised at the other girls uncharacteristic timidity. "Of course, we **are **playing questions after all."

"…Could you describe Aang and yourself to me? And I mean your physical appearance." Katara immediately understood the question; Toph's 'sight' gave a rough picture of a person's appearance.

"Sure, Aang's…" For the next 10 minuets, Katara described Aang's physical appearance to Toph. When she finished, Toph gave a frustrated sigh. "What's wrong?"

"I asked for a description of **both** of you, not **just** Aang, Katara."

Katara blushed; they both seemed to be doing that a lot during this talk. "Humm… I don't think I can do that with out sounding mocking to you, or make it believable..."

"I have an idea…" Toph said, blushing a shade of red Katara didn't think healthy.

"Oh?"

"As you speak, I can trace you with my hands…" Hearing the idea, Katara could feel what was left of the blood in her body rush to her cheeks.

Katara thought on it, before nodding. "That's fine, Toph." Toph's eyes widened, surprised at Katara's acceptance of the idea. Ten minuets later, and even more blushing, Toph had one more thing to add.

"I didn't tell you everything that I heard Aang say before the Avatar Spirit went active."

"What else did he say?"

"Katara… Toph… no… I……. love you **both**…" Toph repeated the words that had made her heart beat so fast, finding that, even the memory, caused the same reaction. Her 'sight' told her Katara had the same reaction.

For some time there was silence, both women mulled over the implications of Aang's words. Finally, Toph broke the silence. "I believe I can bring myself to share him, if it's you I have to share him with."

Katara smiled. "I'm willing to try this if you are. Now, on a far less serious note," The smile shifted into a smirk. "how does it feel to be the first Steel bender in this century?"

Toph smirked. "Damn good."

"You can bend steel?" Gins voice spoke. Swirling to look at the silver haired man, the only sign they could tell he was a wake was the halting of his light snores and the fact he had spoke.

"You were eavesdropping?" Katara asked.

You could hear the smirk in his voice. "Kinda hard not to. Though it got a bit boring with the descriptions, though they were important weren't they?" Here the smirk in his voice faded, replaced by a semi-serious tone. "I thank you for attempting such a relationship. If there's one thing I've seen in my travels, it's the mutual liking of a person tearing the best of friends apart. Just remember Aang'll never be able to show both of you the same affection at once; there **will** be times where he compliments one more then the other, don't let your individual pride tear you three apart." Having said what he wanted to Gin went back to sleep, his light snores once more filling the clearing.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

Toph stretched out her hand. "Friends no matter how this ends?" Katara smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, friends forever." Shaking hands, the two girls leaned against the same tree as Aang, Toph bending a much larger then normal earth tent that enclosed all three.

With those three inside the tent, and the others long since asleep, no one noticed Gin lift his head to face the full moon hanging in the sky. "Soon my friends I shall have your deaths avenged, Zela will soon be dead. Good moon, my friends."

* * *

Sokka was first to wake as the sun hit his eyes. Stretching, he pulled himself out of his sleeping bag with a yawn. Scratching his ass he walked over to the stream by the campsite, and splashed some water in his face to help wake himself up. Still bleary eyed, he went through his mental check list. 

"_Hmm, Appa-check, Momo-most likely off foraging, Tsuchi-check, supplies-check, Toph…_" Here Sokka noticed the extra large earth tent. "_I guess the Benders slept in one tent… If I didn't know better, I'd call Aang a **very **lucky man…_" Sokka chuckled here. "_Right before I pound him into the ground for touching Katara. Hmm, where's that weird guy?_" Sokka asked himself, not seeing Gin anywhere. Sokka's paranoia kicking in, he walked over to the tent.

Right before he knocked on the 'door', Toph slid it open. "What do ya want, Sokka?"

"Are Aang and Katara in there?"

Lightly tapping the ground Toph gained an alarmed look, which immediately got Sokka worried; Toph didn't get worried easily. "What's wrong?"

Toph ignored him in favor of giving the ground a more solid hit. "I can't sense Aang, or that Gin guy from last night."

"How far off did you send the vibrations?"

"As far as I could."

Sokka winced, he didn't know the max distance of her 'sight', but it was further then he could see. "Wake Katara up, we'll go look for him. Even if that Gin guy did take him; if he wants Aang alive he can't of gained that much ground." Nodding Toph collapsed the tent, and walked over to where Katara was sleeping.

Quickly explaining the situation to Katara, the two girls nodded; having the same idea. Sokka raised an eyebrow, he understood why Toph had closed her eyes with a look of concentration on her face, but why had Katara done the same? After a moments silence, they opened their eyes, and pointed in the same direction. "He's that way." They spoke together. Grinning at, or towards, each other, they took off at a run along the riverside upstream.

Though curious as to what the Hell just happened, Sokka fallowed with out questioning it; there'd be time for that later. After a few minutes of running, they found Momo, foraging for fruits as Sokka had predicted. "Hey Momo, have you seen Aang around?" Katara cooed as they slowed down.

Momo cocked his head to one side. Gliding over to them, the Flying Lemur landed on Toph's shoulder tugged on her hair a little, and took off the way they had been going. Nodding to each other, they took off after the fruit eater. Ten minutes later they arrived at a clearing, what they saw shocked them.

After all, who wouldn't be surprised to see a man who just yesterday was in a coma fighting at his best? Not to mention the opponet was the silver haird man from yesterday, flying over head with, silver tipped, black angel wings?

* * *

(A/N)Yo! Well here's the 3rd chap.R&R please. 

Laters.


	4. A Bet, and Zela's a Bitch

Last time

* * *

After all, who wouldn't be surprised to see a man who just yesterday was in a coma fighting at his best? Not to mention the opponent was the silver haired man from yesterday, flying overhead with, silver tipped, black angel wings? 

Now

* * *

Aang drew a raspy breath as he took his stance, looking up to the shirtless winged man above him. "I **will** win the bet, Gin!" Aang challenged, sending a windblast the angel winged man above him. 

"Not if this is the best you can give." Gin responded, lazily blocking the windblast with his right wing. Clapping his hands together with a loud smack, Gin slowly pulled his hands apart, an obsidian Bo staff appeared between his open hands, twirling the 6' pole above his head, he waited for Aang to make his move. "Hurry up, Aang, you only have two minutes left!" Gin's singsong voice mocked.

With a growl, Aang jumped off the ground, and engaged Gin in an aerial staff fight. Though Aang was, somehow, in top form, the winged man blocked every strike like they were coming at a snails pace. After a bit, Gin disarmed Aang of his staff. Aang fell back to the ground. With a look of intense focus, Aang stopped his foot on the ground as he landed, sending a large boulder at the still arial man, thrusting his right hand at Gin, he shot a large airblast. Finally, Aang trailed behind a jet of water he made with a left handed thrust.

Grinning, Gin stunned those watching with another show of physical strength; he simply destroyed the boulder with a half assed punch. The wild silver haired man **inhaled** the wind blast, and exhaled a small stream of fire that neutralized the water. Gin didn't even flinch as Aang burst from steam the two jets of opposing elements had created, and delivered a punch to his gut.

"...5 minutes, 28 seconds. Very good, Aang, you win. I'll help her." Gin said as they landed, ans Sat down cross legged, Aang with his back to the three hiding in the bushes. "Of course, I can only help if she lets me."

Aang nodded. "That's going to be the hard part. She's one of the proudest people I know, we're going to have to word it so we're helping, not pitying; she'll kill me for that."

"Of course she is, having a lot of pride is a common trait among those who can bend steel ." The three in the bushes each raised an eyebrow, they were talking about Toph?

Aang grinned. "True. Aren't I just the lucky Avatar? Both my elemental teacher are gifted themselves; one being the one in a million Earth Benders that become Steel Benders and the other a natural healer, not to mention each are exceedingly strong. And now I'm the first to see the great Gingetsu, Lord of the Silver Storm, since Avatar Naoto."

Gin smirked at the bald boy. "Don't forget that **you** are strong, Aang. The Avatar's powers become stronger as the soul and body gain a deeper connection, I give it another week, tops, before the energy build up effects your physical appearance. Besides, you forgot a few reasons when you talked about your teachers;1, you managed to get all female teachers. 2, they're both cute." Aang blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well... there is that..." He laughed nervously, the two girls in the bushes blushed a bit, Sokka grinned his teeth, Gin just laughed. Uprubtly, Aang stopped laughing, and fixed Gin with a stare as hard as he could muster. "Why **are** you here, Gin? For you to be in this dimension again..." Aang let his words hang in the air, unfinished.

Gin sighed, his mirth dispersing instantly. "I have come to both aide your cause, and to bring you to bolster the forces of another group of fighters."

Aang's eyes widened. "Zela has made a move in this world?"

Gin snorted. "Zela made his move in this world 102 years ago."

Aang's eyes widened even further as he realized the implication in Gins words. "You mean that..."

Gin nodded. "Yes. History says Fire Lord Zozin started the 100 year war, which is partly true, but the mentality in Zozin's head was not Zoin, it was Zela."

"How did Zela manage to best a **Fire Lord's** mental powers? They have to be well trained in controlling themselves to wear the Crown of Fire, otherwise they'd all end up like Zhao did; consumed by the destructive nature of fire!" Aang shouted, remembering his teachings a hundred years ago, and his more recent experience with the perfect example of why Fire Benders need to have strong wills and proper training, as a image of Zhao flashed across his mind.

Gin nodded, not even blinking at Aang's loud shout. "Zela may be insane, but he's not dumb. He knew he couldn't consume Zozin's mind instantly, he started with the minds of his generals and advisors; making them push Zozin towards war. Though they were well trained in mental shielding and self control, they couldn't beat Zela when he used their natural volatile tendencies as Fire Benders. after a year of that, Zela started on Zozin's mind. Taking into account the year of not bowing to his courts requests for war on the world and his natural volatality as a Fire Bender, it's testament to the mans will power that he lasted a year before declaring war when the comet passed."

"I lost track of him a few thousand years ago, and he's began bitchin around enough for me to find him." Gin ran a hand through his silver hair. "About 1600 years ago Zela started causing problems in another plain. I have recently been summoned to that plain, and I sensed him rather easily, I followed a trace of his energy here."

Gin's silver eyes flickered to the horizon, where last nights full moon still hung in the sky. "Eternal life, with my only end possible if I get ramed through the heart... I've existed for hundreds of billions of years. In that time I have gained the hate of a countless number of people, either through killing family or they too have 'gift' of long life, of those numbers, Zela is a constant appearance. When I first met him, he was journeyman sorceror after my head. Now he's an insane power hungry Arch Mage looking to control all existence." The three hiding in the bushes were stunned. Eternal youth? Other worlds? Mind control? They could scarcely believe it.

Gin layed down on his back, hands under his head. "Zela wants the impossible; to rule **everything**. His conciousness has long since left his body, essiantally making him immortal, he wonders the never ending plains of existence looking for worlds to rule over. The bastard crossed me a long time ago..." Gins pupils slitted, vertically, and a expression that could only be labeled 'pissed' crossed his features. Everyone, Aang and those in the bushes, felt like they were being crushed by the silver mans aura. Suddenly it was gone as fast as it had come, and they could breath again; though those in the bushes looked at Gin with fear now. Gin sighed "He has his eyes set on this world and another world, I came to request your assistance in the battle to be in that world; In return the warriors you help there will come to aide you here."

Aang scratched his shaved bald head head. "You make it sound like I have a choice, Gin, you know I can't pass up the oppertunity to be trained by you and gain more help for our side of the war. Besides, the Avatar is sworn to your service. It was you who gave Naoto, the first Avatar, the power to bend the principle element, and made it so his reincarnations could as well."

Gin chuckled. "I forgot that Naoto swore the alliegance of the Avatar line to me..."

Aang sweat dropped. "Hmm... so how many do you have in this war group of yours?"

Gin scratched his chin thoughtfully. "At the moment? There's your group; four. There's that groups, at the moment, main members; four. I've recruited the Kyoshi Island warrior, Suki; one. Me; one. All together ten main fighters, against hoards of bastards out to kill us." The grin on Gins face could be summed up with two words; insane glee. "Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

"That's suicide!" Sokka yelled as he stood up, blowing the group hiding in the bushes cover.

Aang jumped, plainly not having known they were there. "H-how long we're you three there?"

Gin, who hadn't seemed surprised at all, answered for the three. "Since a little before you won the bet, Aang " He sat up, looking at Sokka. "Suicide? Ever hear 'It's quality not quantity'?"

"'But quantity is a quality all it's own'." Sokka shot back.

Gin nodded, apparently he approved the retort. "Very true. You're clever, good." His gaze shifted to the group in general. "So? Aang can't say no, but you three can, will you come? And I know the girls answer already." He waved off the two girls as they opened their mouths and moved closer to Aang. "I want Sokka's answer."

"How do you plan to keep Elementai from falling to Zela while we're gone?"

Gin's crazed smile scared Sokka, espisually when he saw it, though a waterd down version, reflected by Aang. "Aang and I are going to freeze time on Elemantai."

Sokka's jaw hung near his ankles, Katara and Toph, well his general area, stared at Gin wide eyed. "That's impossible!" Sokka yelled, after he got his jaw off the ground.

Gin snorted. "Impossible? I hate that word, I really do hate that word... No Sokka, it's not 'impossible', merely very difficult; combining my power with Aangs connection to planet it's doable. Aang, the girls, and myself will just need a nap afterwards."

Sokka eyed Gin suspiciously. "Why the girls too?"

Gin cast the girls in question a mischievious look. "That's none of your business, Sokka."

Sensing more arguments to come, Toph broke in. "What did you mean when you said you'd help me? My bendins great!"

Gin chuckled. "I'm going to heal your eyes, give you back your sight." Toph's eyes widened.

'_Is he serious...?_'

"Don't worry; you wont lose your 'earth sight' ability, you'll just have to focus a bit more to use it." Gin's chuckles deepened at the blind girls look. "No rush, Aang and I or going to freeze time for three years, you have plenty of time to consider it."

"Well, I'll leave Aang to answer any questions that he can. I'm going to fix up the ritual site." He said as he stood up. The silver eyed man gestured for Momo to climb onto his shoulders, which the lemur did. "I'll send Momo for you when it's ready." With that, Gin pumbed his wings, and flew upstream.

There was silence for a bit, until Katara asked a question. "How were you able to fight?! You were in a coma just yesterday!" Her concern for Aang's condition rather then something about Gin made Sokka face fault, though Toph snapped out of her daze to pay attention to the answer.

The young Avatar scratched his bald head. "Wow. I was expecting something about Gin... I'm OK because Gin used some of my Avatar spirit energy to speed up the healing process."

"That's cool and all, but... WHO THE HELL IS HE?!" Sokka yelled.

* * *

(A/N)Yo! 

I recently have had an idea. Who wants me to bring in Jermain and Keiko? And if I do, who wants them paired together? I'd also need to know what elements to give them.

And should I make OC's for Omi and Clay to fall in love with? If I do will they be Xiaolin or normal people? If you say yes to the OC I need a charactor description (basically it's **your** OC), just give me the basics of the OC, I'll email you if Ilike the idea and need a more indepth description. Also, I dont care if it's a yaoi(gay) pairing, but that be hard for me to write, so I'll be more likely to choose a straight OC. Also, if you have deviantart account and have picture of an OC posted, please give me a link.

Laters.


	5. Gin Arrives

Last time

* * *

"That's cool and all, but... WHO THE HELL IS HE?!" Sokka yelled.

Now

* * *

Aang laughed at the other mans out burst. "Who is Gin? Sokka, no one **really** knows anything about him. I know only what was in the Avatar archives back in the Southern Air Temple; he is **not** someone to be messed with."

"Thousands of years ago, he appeared before a man named Naoto, looking the same as he does now. Ten years after the two disappeared from the worlds eyes, Naoto returned, and he had became the first person to bend the four principle elements; the first Avatar. Gin did not return with him."

"The information Naoto had left on scroll said Gin was a traveler, traveling dimensions; though he briefly mentions someone called 'the Dimension Witch', Naoto doesn't say how Gin came across the ability to hop across dimensions, but he says it requires an absurd amount of power. He has no aim to rule the worlds he visits; he merely wishes to learn everything he can. He is the last of a race called the Shadowed Angels, and the only known still surviving member of the Tensa, a race we would have associated that race with Elfs."

"And that is about everything I know, other then some of his many titles."

They stared at him for a bit, before Toph asked a question, shocking the group with the timidity in it. "Can he really give me my sight back?" The quite and hopeful sound of her voice sobered Aang's expression of shock at her tone immediately.

"Yes he can, Toph." The silence having been broken, Sokka began to ask questions. (A/N The rest of the questions are nothing important, so I'm skipping them.) He only stopped when Gin walked back into the area 15 minutes later.

"Come on, time to go." Gesturing for them to follow him, Gin turned back the way he came. Standing they followed him. Seeing Aang leaving, Momo flew onto Aang's shoulder, who gave Gin a questioning look.

Gin nodded to the shaved bald boy. "You can bring the lemur, Aang, but the flying bison's has to stay." Though he looked but off by not being allowed to bring Appa, Aang nodded.

Walking in silence, the small group walked into the dense forest. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a clearing. The trees immediately around the clearing had unrecognizable symbols engraved in their bark. In the middle of the clearing there was a batch of uncovered ground, where the grass stopped, was a bowl made of ice filled with water. On either side of the bowl a lit torch stand (A/N, think legend of Zelda torch stands), a wind seemed to blow directly down onto to the bowl.

"Stay in this clearing." The silver haired man gestured towards the trees that had the strange marks on them. "Anything outside the circle those runes make is going to be froze in time." He looked at Aang. "Sit down in front of the bowl, Aang, and bring yourself as close to the Avatar state as you can without losing yourself."

Aang nodded, Momo flew off his shoulder to rest on Katara's. Aang sat behind the bowl in his meditative stance, facing the group. Gin looked at the others. "You may wanna back up a bit." As he said it, Aang opened his eyes; eyes and tattoos pulsing their vicious blue light.

Gin smiled as he saw Katara and Toph's aura pulse in time with Aang's. Moving behind the monk, he placed his hands on the Avatar's head and closed his eyes. The blue aura traveled up Gins arms, dancing like blue lightning over his body. When the blue energy reached his closed eyes, they shot open.

His pupils were thin slits, almost to the point of being unnoticeable, irises hard silver, and his yokes were jet black. Growling deep in his throat, Gin opened his mouth, releasing a cry similar to a giant bird of prey.

With out warning, Toph fell, exhausted, to the ground, followed shortly by Katara. A moment after they fell a large pulse came from the element items Gin had set up, which crumbled away afterwards, the shock wave emitting from the edge of the clearing and traveling across the globe. Aang gasped as he exited the Avatar state. "What's wrong with Katara and Toph?" He panted.

Gin grinned. "Your girlfriends are fine, Aang, only tired." Aang was too tired to catch the double meaning of Gins words. "I'll open the portal to Earth in a bit." Nodding, Aang went over to help Katara and Toph up.

Sitting down, Gin conjured a scroll and quill, scribbling a quick not on it, he shoved through a small vortex he opened. "They'll be expecting us in an hour." He said, leaning against the tree behind him, closing his eyes and began to snore lightly.

* * *

Fung stood silently to the side of the practice ring, watching the Dragons of Earth, Water, and Silver Fire take on the Dragon of the Silver Wind in a 3-on-1 spar. '_They have come far since they began this journey_.' His turquoise eyes locked onto Raimundo. '_Especially him. The youngest to **ever** become a Shoku Warrior, even **Dashi** took longer! I suspected it when I first saw him, and I know for certain now; he was a Silver Chosen._' Dojo, who lay across his shoulders in the norm of things, snickered as Rai's wind illusions confused Clay and Omi and let him knock them out of the ring easily, making it 1-on-1 between him and Kimiko.

'_Ah._' Fung continued his thoughts as Rai dispelled his illusions. '_Ah,_ _how remiss of me, she too has also improved greatly._'

Unaware of their master's thoughts, the two Silver Chosen engaged in a light spar. As they sparred a purple vortex appeared behind Rai, and spat a scroll, which smacked a certain Shoku in the back of the head, before it dissipated.

Rubbing his head, Rai bent over to pick it up. Breaking the seal, the tan Brazilian scanned it. "Master Fung!" He called his masters attention. "Gingetsu says he'll be here in an hour, and that he's bringing others with him. He also says they'll arrive in the Great Hall"

Fung nodded, looking at the warriors gathered about him. "Go shower, eat, and rest. We'll give Gingetsu and his guests proper welcome." They nodded, scurrying off to tidy themselves up.

* * *

"Hey, Gin?"

Gin opened one of his sleepy silver eyes, which had returned to normal, at hearing Sokka call him. "Yes?"

"You said Suki had agreed to come?"

"She has."

"Where is she?"

Gin 'hmm-ed'. "She's in the dimensional vortex, she'll appear with us. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Could you tell us a bit about this 'other world'?"

"Hmm. Are Katara and Toph awake?"

"We are." Gin looked over towards the voice, seeing Katara and Toph sitting where they had collapsed.

"Then listen up, the lot of you, I'm going to give you a very basic and watered down version of Earths history…"

56 minutes later the gang's heads hurt from having so much information crammed in to their heads. Smirking, Gin stood up, as he stood his clothes began to change. He now wore tight leather panse, steel lined combat boots, and a black silk shirt, his wings having been completely folded (1).

Gin stepped towards the group, performing some hand gestures; he pocked each of them on the head. "There, now you'll be able to understand the language they speak on Earth."

"Let's go." With that a large, enough so that they could easily walk through it, purple vortex appeared a few feet in front of them, Gin gestured for them to go first.

Grinning confidently at the Shadowed Angel, Aang stepped through first, quickly followed by the girls. Eyeing Gin, Sokka also stepped through. Sighing at Sokka's stupidness, Gin also stepped through. '_I mean, seriously, if I wanted to kill them; I would have done it already…_'

* * *

'_I never knew so many monks lived here._' Rai thought as he looked around the Great Hall from his spot just behind Fung.

Fung stood in front of the rows of monks. Rai stood a foot behind him, and a little to the side. The other Chosen stood side by side behind their leader. The five elders stood behind the Chosen, and in four rows of five the warrior monks without elemental power stood behind the elders. They all faced the Xiaolin order insignia at the front of the hall.

Without warning a large purple vortex appeared, a moment later the first person stepped out of the swirling purple vortex and on to the raised area in front of the alter.

Rai hmm-ed, a habit he was starting to pick up from Fung, as he eyed the bald boy, with a lemur on his shoulder. '_I smell the wind on this one, but I also smell the other elements… Silon? Do you know what this means?_' Rai asked confusedly, Silon had been teaching him how to tell many things from a persons scent, including their element.

'_Yes. He is what his world calls the 'Avatar', he can control, their term is 'bending', the four principle elements.'_

_'Sounds strong._'

'_Very, when they reach mastery, and even before that point; never underestimate one that can control the four principle elements._'

Next through the vortex were two girls. '_Earth._' Rai thought when he caught the shorter ones scent. '_And blind judging by those eyes.'_ Rai mentally added upon seeing the white veiled green eyes. Rai eyed the taller girl. '_Water. And judging by how they act around Baldy and the scent their giving off, they like the Avatar._'

Next were a girl and a boy. The girl jumped into the boys arms, giving him a sound kiss. '_Not ones with elemental powers, but still good fighters. And they **obviously **like each other._'

Rai gasped as the scent of the next, and last as the vortex closed behind him, pervaded his senses. '_What the Hell is he?!_' Rai's mind gasped out. _'I smell more then just the principle elements coming from him. I smell something else… something I can't seem to place…_'

_'That would be the power of pure chaos, Rai, there is little one such as he can not manage He hasn't changed a bit from 1500 years ago..._' Silon spoke inside Rai's mind.

'_Is the Shoku Warrior scared?_' Rai smiled as Kimiko's teasing voice entered his mind.

'_Never. His scent is just… startling._' Rai mentally smirked. Pleased she had done her job, and broke Rai out of his startle, Kimiko retreated back to her mind.

"Well?" Gin addressed the group he had brought. "You're the guests, be polite and introduce yourselves, and please use your full titles."

They nodded, Aang stepping forward. "I am Avatar Aang, born into the Air Nomad tribe. Master rank in Air bending and apprentice rank in Earth and Water. My Masters are Sifu (2) Water Mistress Katara and Sifu Earth Mistress Beifong Toph."

Katara stepped slightly forward. "I am Water Mistress Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe, sister to Warrior Sokka. Mistress rank in Water Bending, Sifu to the Avatar, Aang."

Next Toph stepped forward. "I am Earth Mistress Beifong Toph, of the fallen Earth Kingdom. Mistress rank in Earth Bending, Sifu to the Avatar, Aang."

"I am Warrior Suki, of Kyoshi Island. None Bender, I lead the Kyoshi Warriors." Suki took her place next to Toph in the line of people who had taken a step forward.

"I am Warrior Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe, brother to Water Mistress Katara. None bender, I am a Warrior of my tribe." He stepped next to Suki.

Gin took no step, but introduced himself from behind the Bender group. "I go by the name 'Gin', Master rank of several element, and none element fighting styles. I am the last remaining member of two races, the Tensa and Shadowed Angels; if they had lived I would be 'Prince' of both races." Gin nodded his head to Fung, who got the hint.

"I am Master Fung, Master of the Xiaolin order."

Following Fung's lead, Rai nodded to each of them as he introduced himself. "I am Shoku Warrior, Raimundo Pedrosa, Leader of the Xiaolin Dragons, I myself am the Dragon of the Wind."

Kimiko bowed, hands clasped in front of her. Her mothers sapphire tear drop neclace hang between her breasts from a simple chord. "Tohomiko Kimiko, Wudai Warrior, the Fire of the Xiaolin Dragons." She and Rai raised an eyebrow at the tension the Avatar group gained when she said 'fire'.

"Omi, Wudai Warrior, the Water of the Xiaolin Dragons." Omi bowed low, clapping his hands in front of his face.

The large Texan tipped his hat. "Clay Bailey, Wudai Warrior, the Earth of the Xiaolin Dragons."

Gin grinned broadly. "Take us to the training field, I need to asses what I'm working with here."

* * *

(A/N)Yo! Chapter 5 and i hope it clears a few things up. For some reason I'm not recieving email through FF, though reviews go to my stats so I do get to read those, so if you have just a message for me and not a review just send it to me directly. 

(1)- I mean he made them dissapear.

(2)I believe that's their term for master...

Laters

* * *

Return to Top 


	6. Fight!

Last time

* * *

Gin grinned broadly. "Take us to the training field; I need to assess what I'm working with here." 

Now

* * *

They were nervous, no two ways about it. They had done as Gin requested, and after excusing the other monks escorted Gin and his group to the training field. When they got there Gin asked all Kimiko Rai Toph Katara and Aang to step into the ring, telling the other not to step inside the large circle. 

"Ok, brats, we're going to have a little spar." He said as he plopped down near the side of the ring. "I'll give you five a few minutes to talk to each other." With that Gin crossed his arms under his head and began to snore lightly.

Sweat dropping at how easy Gin could fall asleep, the five huddled together.

"Hey everyone, like you heard back there my name's Raimundo, just call me Rai though." Rai broke the ice. "This is my lovely fiancée." He gestured to Kimiko, who waved. "I assume you three would fight best together then with one of us, so will make to team, you three and the two of us; that way we're in working teams and Gin'll have to deal with two teams." The three benders nodded, seeing the logic in Rai's plan.

Kimiko smirked at her Brazilian fiancée. "I guess Master Fung **did** choose a good Shoku, hmm?"

"Tch, but of course." Rai jokingly flexed, stopping when the giggling Kimiko lightly playfully slapped his head. Rai mocked pouting. "Does the good Shoku get a kiss?"

Kimiko scrunched up her brow in mock deep-thought. "Hmm… maybe, but only if the good Shoku impress's his fiancée during the spar." Kimiko sighed in false drama.

Rai smirked. "Is that a challenge?

"Maybe."

At that Rai's smirk not only grew, but adopted an 'I-know-something-you-don't' look. "You're on, _Koibito_." The other three observed in amusement, Katara and Toph sending Aang and each other furtive glances; being the naïve male that he was Aang missed the looks.

"We'll start when I find a good song." Gin's voice floated over to them. Turning to look at gin, he was in the same position fiddling with an I-pod in his right hand, an ear bud already in his right ear. "Oh, weapons are allowed." Gin added absently.

Nodding to each other, Rai and Kimiko slid on their elemental Shen-Gon-Wu over their right arms as they pulled out their Wudai Weapons; Benders taking their individual stance, Katara uncorking her water sling, and Aang twirling his staff.

Standing up Gin slid his I-pod into his left pocket, and popped the other ear pod in. "Let's go." Bobbing his head to the beat of the song he had chosen, Gin slid into a loose ready stance.

For a while they just stood there the five element users eyeing the silver haired man across from them. As a soft wind blew past them, Gin disappeared from their view. '_Crap! He's faster then I expected, where the hell is he?!_'

"Behind you…" Spinning to face the quite voice that had spoke behind them all but Rai was forced back by a large gust of wind, Gin began to punch kick combo Rai who was barely able to block them.

'_Shit he's fast **and** strong…_' Rai thought as he back flipped away from him. '_And apparently also a wind user…_' While still in the air Rai loosened the reins on his chi, allowing it to travel through his body more freely, making his tattoos appear. Though the others couldn't see them, the two kanji tattoos on his shoulder blades began to glow as he focused his chi into them.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as the Shoku Warrior began to give off a purple glow. Suddenly Raimundo gave a loud shout as large purple-scaled dragon wings grew from his back. Rai ripped off his ruined ghi top with his left hand, his right steal bearing the Crest of the Condor and holding the Blade of the Nebula, revealing his tattoos and leaving his gold medallion to dangle on his bare chest, and threw the tattered ghi top to the ground. Using his 12-foot wings, Rai hovered a few feet above the ground.

The reactions varied from person to person. The none-fighters gaped, Fung smirked, Katara explained to Toph why she was picking up such awe fear and shock from the general areas vibrations, Aang managed to say 'wooooow', Kimiko sighed muttering about show off-y fiancées, and Gin raised and eyebrow.

"So?" Gin asked as he pulled of his shirt, after he unplugged his ear buds, and threw it to the ground, which caused many shocked looks as the shirt made a small crater upon impact.

'_Are you telling me he was moving that fast with that much extra weight on him?!_' Rai heard Kimiko's mental shriek.

'_Apparently…_' Rai answered back, trying to remain calm and succeeding at keeping his face calm.

With a soft sigh, large, with a 24 foot span from tip to tip, obsidian angel wings with silver tips grew from his back. He smiled at the shocked looks he was getting, even from the ones that had already seen his wings back in Elementai. "I can do that to." He stated matter of factly as he put his ear buds back on.

The first to get over their surprise was, surprisingly as it was the first time he had seen Gins angel wings, Rai, who sent a large wind blade Gins way. Gin smirked as he cocooned himself in his wings. The blast hit the wings and split into, leaving to deep cut in the ground on either side of Gin. Before Gin un-cocooned himself, the others who up till this point had done little to nothing, all sent a large burst of their respective elements at Gin, Rai also sent another blast at the man.

When the smoke cleared Gins feathery cocoon was seen hovering over a deep crater... totally unharmed. Slowly Gin parted his wings to reveal himself; he gave a low whistle as he looked down at the crater and pocketed his ear buds. "Nice." He complimented as he lightly touched down at the rim of the crater.

"As a reward for such nice attacks..." A small purple vortex, just large enough for Gin to slip his hand into, appeared in front of the angel winged man at chest level. "...Let me show you..." He reached his right hand, which those watching saw that the reflective black nails looked even **more** dangerous then they had before, into the vortex, pulling out a normal looking katana. "...One from a style that I..." He unsheathed the blade and threw the sheath to the side, holding it at his standing shoulder height parallel to the ground, placing his left index and middle finger at its hilt. "...Made personally..." Gathering his energy to the two fingers at the blades hilt, he traced the swirling chaotic silver energy down the swords curved blade. When the two fingers reached the end, he let them trail off and let the arm fall to his side.

While Gin had done this, everyone could only watch in shock as Gin raised the sword radiating a fast amount of energy, an energy Rai and Aang were vastly familiar with as it felt like the atmosphere itself was wrapped around the blade, above his head. With a savage smile he brought it down, when the swords tip hit the ground five a... sharp blasts of wind charged the five fighters. All five hit all at the same time

As the blast hit their individual marks, Rai, who had landed, thought he heard something... sing right before they were showered by their own blood as it poured from deep cuts that suddenly covered them.

Raimundo fell to his knees, barely managing to keep his hold on his Blade of the Nebula, as blood continued to pour from his wounds in an unceasing tide. '_What was that?!_' Rai shouted in his mind. '_It was like the wind was… singing…_'

'_Like he said, that was a original move from his personal style; a style of wind aligned attacks whose power is beyond you're imagination._' Silon answered.

'_Tch._' Was Rai's way of answer. '_You ok Kimi?_'

'… _Yeah… but damn he's strong!_' Rai smiled at Kimiko's mental reply.

"So you couldn't hear it, Aang?" Gin asked, scratching his chin with his free hand, the sword still held in a lazy grip in his right hand, as he blurred over to behind the shaved head boy. "I figured as much, you don't have the right mind set for that style…" Taking a fist full of the scruff of Aang's shirt, Gin threw the young Avatar out of the ring. He blurred a few feet over to stand between the two Bender girls.

"Remember; I can get rid of your main weakness, Toph, I can cure your blindness." Gin muttered into her ear, hovering a few feet above the ground to but emphasis on how her blindness, though it helped her Earth Bending, made her vulnerable to aerial attacks/attackers. Grabbing them he threw them over to Aang, Katara, who he had used the weakest attack on for this purpose, began to heal the threes wounds.

He looked around for Rai Kimiko, who had disappeared from view. '_Now, where are the other two?_' The answer to his question came in the form of a gigantic fire/wind tornado coming at him from behind. Swirling around Gin **inhaled** the entire attack, finding the two Xiaolin he exhaled a massive blue-fire fireball at them. When the counter-attack hit them, they dissolved into wind.

'_Wind illusions, heh_?' Gin thought, amused. Listening contently, Gin heard nothing. '_He can elude my senses?_ _It's true I'm not really trying very hard to find them, but that's still impressive… Ah, there he is_.' Grinning Gin raised his sword to block Rai's down slash.

"Yo, Raimundo, where's Kimiko?" The Brazilian didn't respond verbally, letting go of the Blade of the Nebula with his left hand, he pulled out the Sword of the Storm in his now free hand to slash at Gins chest. Pumping his wings Gin flew up and backward, away from Rai, only to feel an intense heat coming at him from behind.

"She's behind you." Rai answered cheerfully.

Laughing a little Gin turned around and back handed the blue fire ball into the ground, where it left a small crater. Gin smirked at Kimiko's look. "Nice try." He mocked, soaring high into the sky to float around a bit.

'_What the hell?! What's with this guy?!_' Kimiko shouted in frustration across her and Rai's link. '_He just back handed a freakin blue-fire fire ball! How do we beat something like him?!_'

Rai nodded, tightening his grip on his two swords. '_We can't **beat** him, so let's **impress **him!_' With that, he pumped his own, scaled, wings and engaged Gin in an aerial sword fight. Which he immediately became the losing side, his inexperience in both using his wings and sword play itself evident.

'_No fair! You **know** I haven't gotten to the point of being able to fly using Firdra's wings yet!_' Kimiko mentally yelled at her fiancée.

She could feel his mental shrug. '_Practice your aim then, Koibito._'

'_Fine! But it's your ass I'll burn if I miss!_'

'_Oh, a mental link, Heh? No wonder you two could work so well together without speaking… actually, that's a bit unfair of me; you two always had good team work, the link just made it all the easier._' Gins voice echoed in their heads. Kimiko looked up at Gin in shock, and Raimundo flipped away in surprise.

'_What? Is it so surprising I can speak in your minds? I'm not insulting your bond or anything, but any one can do this much, with the right training; but it's a far cry from the special connection you two share. You just need to work on shielding your mind from others._'

Shaking his head to clear it of his surprise, Rai leaped back towards Gin, swords raised. After a while of further sword fighting, Gin slipped his katana under Rai's guard, and used the blunt side to send Rai hurtling to the ground.

Kimiko helped Rai up into a sitting position inside the crater. Suddenly Gin was standing a few feet in front of them, his sword pressed lightly to Rai's throat. "Do you yield?"

Kimiko and Raimundo growled, the Brazilians pupils slowly slitting like a cats as purple began to bleed into his yokes. Gin frowned, pressing his sword jus hard enough into Rai's neck to to draw a single drop of blood. "Don't force your bond to Silon, push to hard to soon and you may brake it; which would kill you."

Though his growling persisted and his pupils remained slited, the purple receded. Rai grinned, showing elongated teeth, as the dragon on his arm began to give off a black glow.

"Why do you push your self so hard?" Gin questioned his face blank. "Is it pride?"

"Pride?" Rai repeated, standing with his fiancée's help. "That's part of it, but there one more…"

"This is fun!" Kimiko finished, letting go of Rai to attack Gin, managing to get him to move his sword from Rai's throat as he used the flat of it to block the Japanese girl's attacks.

Rai, who had managed to stay standing, though with a sway, tossed the Sword of the Storm too the side. Taking the same pose Gin had taken not to long ago, Rai trailed his purple chi down the length of the blade.

Gin's eyes widened as he felt the wind grow heavy in a way he was intimately familiar way. Giving Kimiko a hard hit, that she block with her armor covered right arm (2), and set her flying several yards away. The none-human turned to face Raimundo, who had his sword raised high above his head. '_He learned how to, how ever sloppy, perform that move... from seeing it a single time...? Kids got some fuckin serious potential..._'

"Well? I f you know that much, I'm sure you know how to release it." Gin smirked at the Shoku Warrior. He turned around, again, when he felt a great heat from where he had nocked Kimiko to. Kimiko stood facing him, blue fire incircleing her arms (1).

"... Wind severs..." Rai intoned, his sword pulsing above his head.

"... Fire burns..." Kimiko continued.

"... Together, they **incinerate**!" They finished as one, launching their attacks.

The observers watched in awe. The now healed Benders watched in shock, finding it hard to believe these kids that were around their age were so powerful; the none Benders having similar problems in believing what they were seeing.

Clay and Omi were in shock. They had known **something** had changed with their two friends, but this was in league they had never thought of.

Fung was the only one to remain calm, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. '_Hmm... What fuels Raimundo's strength? Even with a Silver Dragon Spirit, this skill is unnatural._' Fung thought. '_That is a move from Gin's personal style, it should not be so easy to grasp... unless... no, that is a bit **too** far fetched..._'

"Delightful, but that was your limit." Gin spoke as the smoke settled, he hovered in the center of the large crater the two attacks had caused. The only sign he had been affected at all was the small fire in his silver hair, which he quickly snuffed out, and his slightly tattered clothing. The observers couldn't decide which was more surprising; the lack of major damage or the fact there **was** damage.

Rai kimiko could only mutter 'Damn', before they feinted, Rai's tattoos vanishing as he lost conciousness.

Gin laughed, quickly opening a vortex to put his sword in before closing it, he picked them up. "Where's their room, Fung?" Gin asked the kung-fu master as he adjusted Rai and Kimiko's positions under his arms.

Fung chuckled. "Engaged though they are, they do not sleep together."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck, are you serious?" Fung nodded. "That's just **weird**..."

* * *

(A/N)Yo. Well, that's the longest chapter I've ever written with absolutely no help...

(1)Like in the episode Call of the Siren when the guys were being idiots about Desiree(I think that's her name)

(2)She blocked it with her Cats-Eye-Draco, which covers her arm.

Laters


	7. New Dragons!

Last time

* * *

Fung chuckled. "Engaged though they are, they do not sleep together."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck, are you serious?" Fung nodded. "That's just **weird**..."

Now

* * *

Rai groaned a habit he seemed to be getting into for the past few days, as he opened his hunter green eyes. Moving his head to look around he saw he was in his personal room, which was basically his old room but with actual walls and more space. Hearing a moan to one side he realized Kimiko was the weight he had been feeling on his arm. Smiling he tightened his grip on his fiancée, feeling content to simply lounge about for a little while.

He got his little while, until a scent suddenly invaded his senses. "Cute." Gin stated, leaning against the frame of Rai's door.

"How long have we been out?"

"Three days."

"How did my team do?"

Gin smirked. "I tested the others yesterday, they did fine. I see why someone like Chase Young would be interested in Omi; he has a lot of potential. Clay was also impressive." Rai smiled, proud of his team.

There was a comfortable silence, neither having anything to say. "... What was that technique?" Rai asked off handily.

"Oh, that? It was the foundation technique of my personal style... if you keep impressing me like you did in that fight, and I may just teach it to you." Gin couldn't suppress his chuckle at Rai's disbelieving look. "What's more surprising? That I'd teach it to you, or that that one move was only a **foundational** move?"

Rai blinked. "I'm not quite sure..." Gin chuckled a little harder, before his face became a little more serious. "Did you hear it? Wait, wrong question; you **obviously** heard it..."

Rai blinked. "You mean when the wind sang?"

Gin nodded. "Yep, that's what I meant... What did it feel like to use that technique?"

Rai's eyes lost focus as he thought about it. "It... Was like something was guiding me, like it was something I could already do and was just having problems remembering..." Gin 'hmmed' as he tipped his head in thought.

Suddenly, Dojo's voice screeched through the Temple and shattered the room's tension. "**GREAT HALL, NOW! Guests may also come!**" Dojo's echoing voice caused Kimiko to jump awake.

The Dragons of Wind and Fire looked at each other, Kimiko screeching as their position, finally, sank in. Blushing furiously, Kimiko took off to her room to get dressed, it was at that moment that Rai realized their state of dress; he was in only his boxers, and she had had only been in her pj bottoms and a bra.

"Who dressed us?!" Raimundo asked, a fierce blush coloring his face.

Gin shrugged, obviously missing the problem. "I did." Gin motioned with his hands to calm down the growling Shoku Warrior. "Oh, get over it. I'm no pedophile, so don't worry about that."

Grunting, Rai pushed himself out of bed and walked over to his chest and pulled on his Shoku uniform. Pulling his medallion over his head Rai started out the door. "Coming?"

Gin shrugged. "Sure, not like I have anything **else** to do." Gin trailed behind Rai, who had took off running. Gin raised an eyebrow as he strolled into the Great Hall; every one was lined up how they had been for his arrival, though with the Avatar group instead of the other monks standing behind the Warriors.

Fung nodded at Gin from his place at the front of the hall. "Two more of the Xiaolin have awakened." This brought gasps from the Xiaolin, while the Avatar group simply looked confused.

"Which of our fellows have woke up?" Rai asked his team remaining silent as they now had an official leader to speak for them.

"The Dragons of Lightening and Sound have awakened." That widened everyone's, other then Gins and Fung him self's, eyes.

"Who and where?"

Fung smirked. "I believe you will need only the names; Jermaine Quartermaine and Keiko Takaishi are the Dragons of Sound and Lightening respectively." The Xiaolin blinked, they hadn't seen **that** coming, before grinning.

"Permission to go retrieve the new Dragons immediately, Master Fung." Rai asked, bowing formally.

"Granted." Fung returned the bow.

Rai smirked, turning to face his team. "Go retrieve any Wu you want from the Fault. I'll bet my medallion that Chase and Wuya will try to get in the way of us collecting Jermaine and Keiko, I don't think we need to worry about Jack, not that we **ever** need to worry about Jack, as he has no way of knowing about Jermaine and Keiko." The three nodded, running off to the Wu-Fault.

"Who will you go to first, Raimundo?"

"Hmm…" Rai rubbed his chin. "Keiko; Jermaine has prior training so he should be fine till we get there if trouble shows up first."

Fung nodded, accepting the Shoku's plan.

Rai turned to face the Avatar group. "You bunch should come as well, you'll need to get familiar with our world as you'll be here a while. I assume my group showed you around the town to show some of our world's differences?" They nodded, which Rai returned.

"Did you say 'Takaishi'?"

Rai jumped, he had almost forgotten about Gin, though how was beyond him with Gins scent being so distinct. "... Yeah, I did. Does that have any meaning for you?"

Gin said nothing, shaking his head he pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and walked off. Rai turned his inquisitive gaze to Fung, who shrugged. Rai turned as he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Aang.

"We'll be coming to." Aang stated, petting the lemur on his shoulder.

Rai nodded. "Cool... Aang, was it?" Bald monk with arrow tattoos nodded. "Let's go, Dojo?" The dragon slithered off of Fung's shoulder and headed for the court yard. With a bow towards his Master Rai led the other-worlders to the court yard. They had already been introduced to jumbo Dojo so they weren't that startled to see Dojo super sized out in the court yard, the others we're also there waiting. Giving Kimiko a quick kiss he piled on the large dragon.

'_Actually, Dojo is only a middle sized dragon, Rai._' Rai chuckled at Silon's mental correction of the size.

'_And I suppose you're a small dragon?_'

'_Large, actually, and I mean in both size and... Size, just ask Firdra._' Rai pulled a face.

'_No thanks._' Silon simply chuckled.

Toph kicked the ground angrily as she climbed onto the dragon. "I hate flying…"

Gin and Rai couldn't stop their flinch; hate flying? That's just plain wrong! Gin sighed. "Toph, **please** don't say that again around me. Though I can understand why you would…" Shudder. "Hate flying, as it renders you completely blind, just, please, don't say it again…" Gin rose an eyebrow at how cramped they looked on Dojo.

"… Maybe you and I should fly ourselves, Raimundo; it'll be pretty cramped when we pick up the other two." Gin suggested.

Looking around, Rai nodded. "Good idea, I need to practice my mobility with them any way."

Flipping of Dojo Rai began to pull of his top when Gin stopped him. "Hold on. As much as I'm sure you'd love to go around bare chest…" Using his claws, Gin cut slits in the Shoku's ghi top large enough for the wings to slide out of with out ruining the shirt. Rai blinked.

"Thanks." Rai said absently as he summoned the purple scaled wings into existence, the only tattoos that showed we're the ones on his neck.

Gin shrugged as he did the same, his large angel wings slipping through two slits in his own shirt.

Rai blinked. "Wait. If you had slits why did **you** take off your shirt in the fight?"

Gin smirked. "Because I love the looks on peoples faces when they see how heavy my clothes are."

* * *

Keiko sighed in boredom was she padded into her room, still wet from her shower. Sighing again she dropped the towel wrapped around her to the floor and proceeded to get dressed. When she was finished, she stood in front of the full body mirror and inspected her self.

She stood at 5' 2'', with long blonde hair she had inherited from her father reaching down to her waist. Her pale body wore faded blue jeans and a periwinkle tank top. She smiled when she met her reflection's eyes, a light ruby red that she loved.

"Why the heck am I so hyper?" The blonde asked her reflection. "This is my 3rd outfit today…" She trailed off, thinking of something to burn off her extra energy. She had just sat down on the floor to do light work out-a girl needs to work to keep her figure!-when her mother voice called her down.

"Coming, _Kaa-san_!" Keiko called back, springing to her feet and speed walking out of her room and to the living room, where she had heard Kari's voice.

She wasn't quite prepared for her best friend jumping her, which is the reason she fell to the floor so easily.

"Hey, Kimi!" Keiko cried happily. "Heard about you and Raimundo, congrats!"

Kimiko laughed. "Thanks."

"Ahem."

Looking up Keiko's red eyes met Raimundo's hunter green eyes. "Hey, Ray."

"Yo." He returned. "And thanks for the congrats, but we need to hurry." He helped the two up. "We have another stop today." He gestured to all the people in the room. "Meet our new allies, The Avatar group."

Keiko nodded to each of them as they introduced themselves, her lingering on Sokka, who she winked at. Keiko sighed in defeat, however, as Suki wrapped an arm around him possessively, and sent her a look clearly saying 'mine!'.

"So, why has the new Shoku warrior want with little ol' me?" She asked as she met every one, Gin was off some where else out of sight.

"To gather a new Xiaolin Dragon." Rai smirked. "Do you know some one named 'Takaishi Keiko'; the new Dragon of Lightning?"

Keiko tapped her chin, obviously not making the connection to herself. "Hmm… sounds familiar…"

Rai laughed loudly. "I mean you, Baka; **you** are the one we were looking for."

Keiko blinked, cheeks matching her eye coloring. "Raimundo Pedrosa, that's a mean trick!"

The Brazilian smirked. "I ain't kidding; **you are the Dragon of Lightning**, Takaishi Keiko. Your parents…" He gestured to Takeru and Hikari sitting on a love seat watching the scene in amusement. "Have given their permissions for you to come to the Temple for training, wanna come?"

Keiko grinned. "Sure."

"Ok, we need to get moving; gotta pick up Jermaine. Every one haul out, Gin can catch up later!" Rushing out of the house on to Dojo and taking off, no one noticed TK's and Kari's shocked looks.

"G-G-Gin…?" They asked empty air.

"Hello, TK, Kari." Gin said, stepping into view, hi wings held close to his body as to not knock anything over. "I'm sorry…"

The two laughed, cutting Gin off. "Its fine, Gin."

Gin growled. "No it's not! I failed your world…! I lost track of Zela, and he destroyed your world!"

The two sighed. "Gin, no one's perfect." TK said. "Even you, failure is part of life, we just got caught up in one of your bigger ones."

"I suppose any further attempts to apologize would be pointless…" Gin sighed, heading for the door. "I should catch up with them…" He paused as he opened the door, looking back at them sadly. "I may have to call upon you two once more… I'm sorry; I promised you a **peaceful** world to raise your daughter…" With that, Gin flew off.

"We know." The two muttered, eyes hard. "We will fight in your name, Gin, if for no other reason then you allowed us too raise our daughter.

* * *

"Hello, Jermaine." The voice startled the black New Yorker enough to miss his shot. Turning on his heel, Jermaine narrowed his eyes at the 'Dark Prince' and Wuya.

"Hello, Chase." Jermaine growled. "What brings you to this side of the planet…?"

Chase smirked at his one time apprentice. "Why, I've come to eliminate a Dragon."

"The others are here?"

"Not yet… But **you** are, Dragon of Sound!" Wuya said as Chase leapt across the distance between him and Jermaine and began a lazy attack.

As good as Jermaine was, he couldn't much up to Chase for long, after a short skirmish a strong hit to the chest sent him into the basket ball hoop pole. Chase raised his fist, preparing to blow his fist into Jermaine's skull.

When the blow was an inch from the black kid's skull, a powerful gust of wind made him skid away from his target just in time.

"Well, well, someone's met their Dragon Spirit." Chase and Wuya muttered eying Rai's new appendages.

Rai just smirked as he and his group fell into their various stances, Keiko staying back due to lack of experience, and the Avatar group doing the same. "Damn straight."

* * *

Yo. Chap update day to day!('cept USG, that'll be soon though, my co authors going over it right now) 


End file.
